


Final Days

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Reverse Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: 31 days.31 days until the world is destroyed.What's a couple in love to do?





	Final Days

Bill sat on the hood of his friend Pyronica’s  car, Coke in hand. He laughed and tipped the last of the bubbly liquid in his mouth.

The radio played some random station softly compared to their chatter.

Bill was just visiting a friend then going home to see his boyfriend Dipper.

It was a normal June Saturday. Humid and hot.

Suddenly the radio let out a few beeps, a warning. The chatter stopped and Pyronica got in the car to turn up the volume.

One loud final beep sounded before a man was heard over the speakers.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” The man said, his voice sounded shaky and scared.  “NASA has just sent in that they have discovered a asteroid half the size of the Earth coursing for us.”

Everything seemed to go quiet, not a noise was heard as the announcer paused.

“It could veer, but NASA scientists find that least likely. They said they have mapped its future course and find that its only a 5% chance that it won’t hit us.”

Another pause.

“They have estimated that it will arrive in 31 days.”  
There was one last pause before a long beep.

Music resumed on the station and Bill was already leaving.

He didn’t hear Pyronica call for him as he left. It’s not like he would’ve turned around anyways.

The blonde got into his car and sped off towards home.

On the way home, he saw store parking lots filled with different colored cars. The road was surprisingly empty and he was grateful because that let him get home quicker.

Bill didn’t remember pulling into the driveway. He didn’t remember turning off the car. He didn’t remember running into the cheap, rented house that he and Dipper lived in.

He only knew that he was home, standing in the middle of the living room with Dipper in his arms.


End file.
